


Couple's Day

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Ribbons, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Adora and Glimmer conspire to reward Catra on Etheria's version of Valentines Day.





	Couple's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not a request, this one I just wrote for myself - and all you lovely folks who end up reading it!

“Okay. I think I'm finally getting used to this.” Adora murmured to herself, wrapping and unwrapping the strip of ribbon she had.

“Getting used to what?” Glimmer didn't look at her as she spoke, focusing on flicking her fingers until the sparks ignited the candle she was holding. 

Adora blushed, not expecting her to hear her idle musing. “Having, y'know, special days n' stuff. Like a few months ago, when we gave each other gifts.”

“I mean, today's a _bit_ different than that…”

“Well, it's still a special day. And you have to admit, I'm less confused about it than I used to be - just look at Catra.”

Glimmer sighed, setting down the little candle by the window.

“Yeah… I hope she'll be okay.”

“Trust me. She's smarter than I am - she'll catch on quick.” Adora stepped up behind her, draping her arms over the smaller woman's shoulders and kissing the top of her head. 

They stood together for a moment, Glimmer shutting her eyes and rocking softly on her heels while Adora held her. 

Catra only _sort of_ knew what they had in mind for this evening. Adora was right in that she did catch on quick, but neither of them knew how to explain Couple's Day without completely spoiling the surprise they were planning, and so even the most basic explanation had not been exactly… forthcoming.

Maybe Bow would spill the beans, of course. Glimmer looked out of her window, wondering how those two were getting along, patrolling together. 

“You're right. I shouldn't worry too much - it'll spoil the mood.”

Adora smiled, nuzzling the top of Glimmer's head and taking a nice, deep breath before lifting her head again. “Yeah. Now, what are we going to do with this ribbon again?” 

Now it was Glimmer's turn to smile. She reached up, taking hold of Adora's hands as they both disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Adora was finally starting to get used to being teleported by surprise, which the times when she squeaked and scrambled all the more endearing. Glimmer kept hold of her hands as she squirmed for a moment, stroking over the back of Adora's palm with her thumb to calm her. 

“Glimmmer…”

That playful whine. She could tell Adora was smiling as they stood there, feet sinking into the soft cushion of their shared bed. 

It was easy to pull Adora down with her. Glimmer flopped down with a happy sigh, letting the blonde fall on top of her and trap her. Sleeping like this wasn't uncommon for them. The pressure and warmth that Adora's body provided was better than any blanket or quilt.

But sleeping wasn't even close to being on the agenda. Catra would be back soon, and she had to get Adora ready before then.

Glimmer wriggled around, Adora obliging by lifting herself up slightly so that her lover could turn to face her. 

“Well, to start with… You need to undress.”

Watching Adora's cheeks flush red as she finished speaking was fun. She didn't complain of course, but Glimmer could see the gears turning in her head as she started to figure out what the ribbon might be for now.

Adora sat up, hooking her fingers under her top and pulling it up and over her head in one motion. She dropped it on Glimmer's chest, squeezing her thighs together to tease the princess while she reached behind her back and undid her bra. 

Glimmer smirked as Adora rolled off of her to remove her pants and the rest of her underwear, collecting up each item and hiding them behind one of the many cushions she had within reach. 

“Ribbon?”

Adora passed her the little bundle of material, now laying down on her back and watching curiously as Glimmer started to unwind some of it. The semi-translucent material was a warm red, in the right light, especially when matched with the right tone behind it - such as skin. 

“Okay, so… I haven't done this very much, so it might take a few tries…” Glimmer looked over her girlfriend, not quite sure where to start.

Adora smiled, blushing again as Glimmer started to make up her mind. “I'm sure you'll do fine. We still have a while before Catra's supposed to get here.”

* * *

It ended up taking just over half an hour before she had Adora all nicely wrapped up. But at least it was _nice._ Like, really nice. 

She probably could have shaved five minutes off that time if she hadn't kept stopping to kiss her.

Glimmer gently stroked over the ribbons, watching her partner's chest rise and fall, shivering from time to time when her fingers reached certain places.

“Comfortable?”

“Y-yeah…”

Glimmer smirked, lifting her hand from its place between Adora's legs. In some places she had laid the ribbon over itself - like over her belly, where it criss-crossed just above her navel and bound her wrists behind her back - but in others, it was deliberately thin. To say that little was done to preserve Adora's decency was an understatement. The see-through ribbon left nothing to the imagination.

She leant in, stealing one last kiss before teleporting away to the edge of the bed. “It won't be long, don't worry. Catra should be back soon~”

* * *

Bow had been _annoyingly_ coy today. Catra huffed, her tail flicking back and forth grumpily as she made her way back to their room. 

What was 'Couples Day' for, anyway? According to him, “celebrating your love for each other!” 

But how? Nada. Zip. Nothing. He'd just poke his fingers together and get all shifty eyed. 

“Guess I'll find out soon, anyway…”

About the only thing she could confirm was that Glimmer and Adora were probably planning something for when she got back - at least, they _ought_ to be, since Perfuma was doing so for Bow…

Catra finally found herself outside of their door. She sighed, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. Couples Day was supposed to be romantic - that much was obvious. It didn't help to show up all grumpy and frustrated.

She shook her arms and legs one after the other, bleeding off stress. 

By the time she pulled open the door, she figured she was in the right mindset. 

The first thing she noticed was the haze. The smoke of a dozen or so little scented candles filled the air. It wasn't unpleasant, the open window making sure the atmosphere was interesting rather than oppressive. There were flower petals scattered everywhere too, adding their own subtle aroma to the room. 

Catra blushed a little as she shut the door behind her. Maybe not knowing what to expect wasn't so bad - she _liked_ this surprise so far.

Glimmer was lounging by the window, dressed in a little - no, a _lot_ less than she usually was. 

Catra blushed a lot as she took in the sight. 

Adora was usually the one who preferred lingerie. Both Catra and Glimmer were usually either fully clothed or naked - not often anything in between. But the lacy underwear Glimmer had on right now was inspiring her to reconsider her position on the matter.

Glimmer uncrossing her legs only made things _better._

Catra stammered, quickly shutting the door behind her before someone walked past and saw _everything._

That damn princess just smiled, knowing eyes locked with hers as she stood up and strolled over to where she stood, still trying to process this kind of greeting.

“Hmm, cat got your tongue?”

On a normal day, a tease like that might have annoyed her. Here she just stood, stiff as a rod - in more than one sense - and let Glimmer have her. 

Gentle hands reached out and touched her, melting wherever they went. Catra's chin dipped to rest where Glimmer held it, her ears drooped down when she was petted, lazily rising again only because she couldn't help it. 

She shivered, fur rippling and breath juddering as Glimmer pressed a hand against her chest, pushing her back against the door. Quiet whimpers filtered through as she let herself be undressed. 

She still wore red. That irked a few people, but she liked the colour. Glimmer's fingers plucked at each button on Catra's shirt while she buried her face in her neck, teeth gently nipping through soft fur while she completed her work.

The shirt slipped easily from her shoulders, forgotten on the floor a moment later after Catra's bra joined it. Her whimpered moans and cries weren't so quiet after that.

* * *

Glimmer loved having the chance to control Catra like this. It wasn't every day that the feline let herself be swept off her feet, so to speak. She couldn't help but smile as she traced around a nipple with her tongue, listening to the beautiful noises she could draw out as she did. 

Today was rarer still. She had both of her girlfriends under her control. 

She idly wondered how Adora was doing. She could hear, but she knew her place, knew she couldn't make a sound, couldn't move even an inch lest she spoil the surprise. So all she could do was listen. No doubt her imagination was running wild, wondering what was happening down below their bed. 

Catra gasped, sucking down breath as Glimmer pinched her other teat between two fingers. 

It was almost a shame that Adora couldn't watch. 

She stepped back, licking her lips and admiring the little marks she'd left on her partner's chest and neck, almost invisible through even that thin fur. 

“Happy Couple's Day, Kitty~”

Catra nodded, still speechless. She jolted forward in surprise a moment later when Glimmer slipped a finger past the waist of her pants, faltering for a moment before letting herself be led to the floating steps that led up to their bed.

Glimmer smirked, stroking over the base of Catra's sheath with her finger. 

“Strip.”

It was an order, something she rarely gave. Catra nodded again, almost seeming grateful to have an excuse to free herself. Her pants, leggings and underwear all fell away in quick succession, until she was standing there, nude and unashamed of her arousal. 

Glimmer's smirk softened to a smile, and she leant in to share a brief kiss while her hand slipped around to cup and squeeze Catra's rear. 

“Now, close your eyes.” Glimmer only whispered, but Catra understood immediately. They shared one more kiss afterwards, before Glimmer stepped back, ascending that first step and letting her hand trail up to take Catra's and guide her up after her.

Glimmer smiled at Adora once she saw her. She was still laying there, perfectly wrapped and perfect in her obedience of their promise.

* * *

Glimmer looked stunning. Adora wanted to tell her that, even though she couldn't. Catra seemed to have thought so too, judging by the state she arrived in as she stepped onto the bed, Glimmer's hand on her shoulder guiding her to kneel. 

“You can open your eyes again…” Glimmer knelt down beside the feline, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her thigh. Adora watched those blue and gold eyes as they slowly revealed themselves at first, before quickly widening as Catra realized what she was looking at. 

“A gift. For you, Catra.”

Adora nodded as Glimmer kissed Catra's cheek, her hand gently stroking her thigh as she stared agape.

Catra needed a moment. Glimmer held her, gently stroking her, kissing and nuzzling and murmuring words Adora couldn't hear to her. After that moment passed, Catra slowly crawled over to her.

Adora watched her, twitching for a moment when she felt the first touch of a claw, the blunt back edge dragging over her side. She wondered what Catra thought, seeing her like this. All bound up, dripping wet, presented just for her…

She seemed to like it, at the very least. Catra couldn't take her eyes off of her.

That single claw slid easily underneath the ribbon over Adora's mouth, pulling it loose before she took a kiss. 

Catra seemed nervous at first, unsure of herself and her place in all this. Where did Adora start to be… Adora again? How much could she take from her 'gift', knowing that outside of their fantasy she was more than that?

Adora whined, Catra's ears flicking forward as her gift begged for more. She kept it up as Catra's tongue pushed past her teeth, coaxing her into doing more, taking what she deserved and what she'd earned in these past months back together. She moaned happily as Catra pressed down hungrily, gripping the back of her head and holding her in place as she took whatever she needed.

That was it. That was what she could have from Adora tonight.

Anything and everything she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Like I said, this one wasn't a request, but If you'd like to request anything, contact me at @DarkPritchard on Twitter!
> 
> PS. Couple's Day is a dumb name but i needed to come up wtih something to replace Valentine's day since they probably don't call it that in Etheria lmao


End file.
